<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monophobia: The fear of being alone. by Kit (KittheKarkles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632485">Monophobia: The fear of being alone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit'>Kit (KittheKarkles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Flashbacks, Gen, Hints to a backstory, Monophobia, Panic Attacks, did i format right, kind of, mcyt - Freeform, might change the title, more word vomit, tags are still hard, this kinda sucks a lil bit, this was an idea i had at like 2 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up one morning to eerie silence, and sees that he has been left alone for the morning. </p>
<p>Tommy, however, is not a fan of this at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monophobia: The fear of being alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Tommy awoke to what felt like deafening silence early in the morning. It was a stark contrast to the usual banter from Wilbur and Techno that would wake him up, or Tubbo pushing him to wake him up.  His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies as he looked around, not seeing anyone, and only having the eerie silence.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>He glanced around the clearing they had been staying in, everyone else’s sleeping bags had been rolled up and put against a tree, and he saw a note attached to one of them.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the note, snatching it from on top of the sleeping back and reading it.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>“Dear Tommy, if you are reading this, we have left for the village to grab some food, and supply refills before we would leave again to continue travelling tonight.” </span></em><span>Tommy scoffed as he read Wilbur’s neat handwriting, his small, red tail flicking in annoyance. Why couldn't he go?</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>“We tried waking you up, but you didn’t budge. So we just left before everything got sold out, we should be back in an hour or two. -Wilbur”  </span></em><span>Tommy took a deep breath. He was alone, for what would be around an hour. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“You’ll be fine Tommy, it’s only an hour or two. All they needed was to get some food.” He said to himself, attempting to reassure his nerves, and quell the ever growing pit in his stomach. Tommy decided to get started on getting ready for the day, putting away his sleeping bag and changing into his clothes, his prized music discs safely stowed away in the bag he had.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He didn’t like being so alone. The loneliness felt suffocating, only being able to hear his own thoughts was terrifying. And his thoughts didn’t help him much either. “</span><em><span>They left you, they aren’t coming back you know.” </span></em><span>That’s not true, right? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Tommy started to pace back and forth around the small campsite, the intrusive thoughts repeating, again and again. Time seemed to move at a crawl, and Tommy got more worried and anxious every minute he was alone.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>“They are going to come back...they are going to come back…” he murmured to himself, </span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>“They won’t. They don’t care, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, none of them. Who would want to stay with the unloveable demon after all?” </span></em><span>His thoughts retorted, and Tommy stopped pacing, freezing at his own thoughts.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Tommy felt like he was back in that god forsaken room again, the damp, dirty walls, locked in there, being berated for existing. Left in there for hours,or even days, with almost no food or no human contact. It was </span><em><span>agonizing. </span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He felt tears start to stream down his face as he practically collapsed to the ground, his trembling body giving out. His heart felt like it was going to come out of his chest with how fast it was beating.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>“Oh god they left me-” he said out loud to himself, sobs cutting off his words, “They aren’t coming back-” Tommy choked out, it felt like he was suffocating as he cried,</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>Tommy had curled up into a ball, his tail wrapped around his leg, and cried, the tears soaking into his shirt and pants. His mouth felt dry, and time seemed to get slower and slower, his thoughts replaying on rapid fire. “</span><em><span>I’m alone, they hate me, they don’t care.” </span></em><span>Tommy’s mind screamed at him. Tommy almost became something like a statue. Staying curled up into his ball of security, sobs escaping his lips occasionally. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>An indescribable amount of time had passed, it felt like years to Tommy. Years of being alone, and feeling abandoned. They came back. They actually came back.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“We’re back Tommy!” Wilbur’s voice echoed through the clearing. He got no response. Wilbur glanced around the clearing, looking for Tommy, and found him curled up in a ball on the ground, crying. He put down the bags he was holding and crouched down to Tommy’s level.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Tommy? Are you okay..?” He asked, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. His head slowly lifted from his knees at Wilbur’s touch, and his eyes, wet with tears, widened. </span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p>
<p><span>With another sob, Tommy dove into Wilbur, wrapping his arms around the older boy and crying into his yellow sweater, dampening it with his tears. Around the same time, Tubbo and Techno had come back too, also carrying bags. Their conversation was stopped when they saw the scene in front of them, and Tubbo nervously put his bags down and went up to Wilbur.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>“Wilbur, what happened?” Tubbo asked, glancing at Tommy. Wilbur shrugged and just rubbed Tommy’s back, and Techno just stared, not knowing what to do or say. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Please don’t-” Tommy stumbled over his words, struggling to speak in between his sobs. “Please don’t leave me alone.” He said, his voice hoarse from crying.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Breathe in through your nose, breathe out through your mouth.” Wilbur instructed Tommy, as he rubbed his back as he cried, the tears and shaking slowing down with Wilbur’s instructions, and his assurance that he wouldn’t leave Tommy alone. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Soon the tears stopped flowing, and Tommy composed himself a little more after realizing that everyone was back, and they didn’t abandon him. He left Wilbur’s hug and wiped his eyes, they were red and puffy from crying for so long.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span> <span>“‘M sorry…” Tommy mumbled, he looked embarrassed about freaking out for so long.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“It’s okay. We’re here for you,” Wilbur said, “Do you mind talking about what happened?” he asked, hesitating a little for fear of upsetting Tommy more.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Tommy inhaled, looking at the ground as he spoke, “I- I just don’t like being al- alone. B-bad memories…” he said, trailing off, shuddering slightly.</span><span><br/>
</span></p>
<p><span>Tubbo sat down near Tommy, his bees resting in his lap, and one had hopped into Tommy’s lap too. Tommy smiled weakly as he petted one, they were surprisingly soft and tolerant of it.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Don’t talk about it if you don’t want to. Just know that we are here for you Tommy.” Techno said, finally making a comment. The hybrid walked up and ruffled up Tommy’s hair, the already messy blond hair becoming even messier. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Thanks…” Tommy said weakly. A small smile on his face. “Just...don’t leave me…please don’t...” he said, quiet. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Tubbo held out his pinkie, “I promise I won’t leave you Tommy.” Wilbur and Techno glanced at each other, and then held out their pinkies next to Tubbo’s, and nodded.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Tommy interlocked his pinkie with the others, smiling slightly, it made him feel better, safer, </span><em><span>cared about. </span></em><span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi yes hello im still alive.</p>
<p>and mmm me hinting at some more backstory for Tommy with this? I could never. </p>
<p>This was kind of word vomit, kind of not? it was one of those ideas I had at 2 am and proceeded to write haha.</p>
<p>I might write some fluff soon, might not. Maybe I'll write how Dream's group and Wilbur's little group just merged into one. who knows.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this, comments are much appreciated! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>